Sunset
by HellomynameisK
Summary: New boy in school. Geek, Get's bullied and is shy and alone. Bella. Popular. Happy. Why couldn't she get this boy out of her mind? ALL HUMAN E/B. Geekward.
1. Good Morning Sunshine

Chapter one: Good Morning Sunshine

Heat on my skin from the suns rays shining onto me from above, the warmth of the summer had just begun, and for once it wasn't raining.

There wasn't a cloud in sight, not even the small ones, which looked like pearly, white candy floss, as my mother used to tell me. The sky blue, with the sun following my every move.

The grass looked greener, more full of life, ready to start a new day as it swished and swooshed to the light breeze.

I was in a happy mood, like anything was possible.

I was in the mood to start skipping over the grassy hill in front of me and start singing '_the hills are alive with the should of music!'._

But of course, I wouldn't do that.

If there was a soundtrack to my life right now, it would be on the song 'mr blue sky' and I would be marching to the beat.

The need to start shouting out the lyrics to my favourite songs was a need I was desperately trying to hold back.

I slowly wandered around the field that looked like the places you see in cartoons and the sunset will magically happen, the prince and princess kiss and it's your usual happy ever after!

Except it was only me who visited here, I didn't really have a prince charming.

I lay down a small blue blanket, patting down all the creases till the presentation was perfect.

I settled down, lying on my front, over looking the other fields, which had some horses galloping around, the sun over looking them, it was a beautiful sight, which I could probably watch all day, if I didn't have to be in for 6 o'clock, I didn't have to be in for dinner, I was the one who cooked the dinner since Charlie always burnt his fatherly attempts at cooking.

Usually when he tries to use the microwave, he forgets to take off the packaging…it's weird how the house hasn't set on fire yet.

II slowly feel my fingertips over the blades of grass, taking an unsuspecting daisy between my thumb and finger, twizzling it around it circles.

I was amazed with nature, everything about it, it was always beautiful. In the summer, plants were in full bloom, everything would be grown, colorful and bright, everything happy. In autumn when leaves start to fall, the orange to brown shades, the piles of broken leaves over the ground and dotted around the roads, waiting for you to step on one to hear the crunch sound it makes. Winter, the white which covers everything you can see, the frost which sits upon the branches of trees, leaves topped with layers and layers of snow, a blanket to keep warm…but not really.

Nature can bring out different emotions in you, nature inspires you, it's why I come here to this small field everyday, makes me happy.

I sighed, and reached into my backpack to pull out one of my favourite classics, wuthering heights.

I would never get tired of this book, and the fact that the spine was broken down to the core, exaggerated that fact.

"Bella!"

I slowly sat up and turned my head slowly to see a worn out, but happy looking Angela come bounding up to me, a gleaming smile on her face, someone was happy.

I waved to her calmly as she smoothed the blanket down, placing herself next to me excitedly.

"Hey Angela" I smiled, I waited to see if she would say anything about her sudden happiness, but she lay back her head, her hair splaying all over the grass, as she looked up towards the clear sky.

I waited for a few seconds, wondering if she would make some special announcement, but to no avail.

I lay down next to her, my head falling onto the grass and looked towards my best friend of many years.

"I knew you would be here, I have some news to tell you" She lifted her head slightly, leaning onto her elbow as she smiled at me, like she had just thought of that 'news' all over again.

"Yep, I'm here everyday" _Since there's nothing else to do _" So what's this news I hear? I'm going to guess it's good news."

She breathed in, twizzling around so she faced me with her legs crossed. I did the same. She gripped my shoulders.

"Angela, you can tell me!"

She let go and looked at me, dimples lighting up her cheeks, "Yesterday I went to the supermarket to get some food, since my family are having a barbeque next weekend…which you are coming to?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah I'll come, can't miss out on the famous Webbers barbeque every year!"

She laughed, high fiving my hand, "Awesome, so I was at the supermarket, casually strolling through the aisles looking for some bottles of pop, and guess who I saw…"

I eagerly put a finger to my chin and do the thinking pose, "Hmmm…did you meet Santa?"

She laughed and punched my arm, "Seriously Bella, I turned to my right and saw Ben on his own, searching the aisles."

I raised my eyebrow, I knew she had a crush on Ben, but was it really worth getting excited over seeing him in the supermarket? There was more to it.

I stared at her expectantly.

"I saw Ben and I carried on my business, but obviously I was kind of nervous, and so as I went to pick up some pop about 5 bottles dropped down from the shelf's, all rolling into Ben's feet and making a big crash-"

"-Smooth move's Angela.

"I literally stood there in shock my cheeks were all red and I stared at ben's feet where loads of bottles had dropped, I ran over to him and began to pick up the bottles and he started to help me, which was really nice of him. "I knew where this was going.

"We started to chat, for about half an hour, then he asked if I wanted to go watch a movie with him one time and I said yes!" She was literally beaming, rainbows shooting out of her ears and eyes.

I was so happy for her!

"That's so sweet Angela!" I gave her a long hug so share my happiness with her, I was happy, so was she.

"Do you know when you're going to see one?" I questioned.

"No, not yet he said we would have to organize it, so we exchanged phone numbers!"

"That's fantastic Angela,'

"I also invited him to the barbeque next weekend, he said he will have to ask his parents, but he seemed like he wanted to come"

"He does, I think he has a crush on you too, you should see the way he looks at you,"

"Really?"

"Really."

She smiled at me, and then put her arms behind her head as she lay back down on the grass, closing her eyes.

I was happy for Angela; her relationship was just beginning, while mine had just ended.

I had been the girlfriend of Jacob black for 2 years, we had been best friends since we were kids, and somewhere along the line it progressed into more.

He was perfect, but there was always something missing when I was with him, something wasn't there.

I loved being with him; we would ride motorcycles in the reservation at night, which was always an amazing experience.

But over the last few months we slowly drifted apart, each going our separate ways, I broke up with him, my heart stabbing as I looked into Jacobs broken eyes.

I promised him I just wanted a small break, which was true, he understood, and we slowly walked away from each other.

We haven't talked since.

Sometimes I find myself missing him, but not enough to give him a call, it would just be weird.

I had dated one boy after Jacob, which was 3 weeks ago, when Mike Newton had asked for me to go to the movies with him.

Worst decision ever when I said yes.

I was bored, broken up with Jacob and it was my lonely heart speaking.

He took me to a movie, he didn't ask what movie I wanted to watch, he decided to take me to a action packed movie.

I'm more of a romantic movie type.

I sat through the movie, didn't even know what I was watching as I was to focused on the fact that Mike kept getting closer and closer, as I kept trying to get farther and farther away.

At one point, he tried to put his arm around me but before he could do that, he ended up running out of the theater to throw up.

Lovely.

I ended up walking out of the theater to see if he was okay, only to hear the sounds of vomit coming from the boy's toilets.

I had decided to ask a helper to see if he was okay, of course I wouldn't be able to go into the boy's toilets.

I had dragged the man there to see, and he came out straight away with the words "There isn't anyone there miss"

I had looked confused I remember, and to the sound of a revving engine, mike had driven off in the car back to who knows where.

Of course, Mike would care more about himself, since I had no way to get home, I had to get Charlie to pick me up, and that was the most awkward situation ever, since he didn't know I had actually gone on a date, he was still in love with freaking Jacob, and would despise Mike.

"Oh no"

I turned my head to see Angela glaring at her watch in horror, "I'm going to be so late!"

I quickly looked down at my watch, which held the time of 5 o'clock.

"Is this your curfew?" I questioned nosily.

She nodded her head quickly, "It took me an hour to walk here, and it will take me an hour back, I can't afford to be an hour late my parents will be so worried!"

I felt sorry for Angela, I scrubbed the dirt off my jeans with my hands, standing up and fixing my clothes.

Running my fingers through my hair I smiled at her, "I can take you back in my truck if you want, it's no problem,"

She looked as if a weight had been took off her shoulders, "Thanks Bella!"

We quickly gathered up our things, tucking the small blanket underneath my arm as we set off on our hike towards where I had parked my truck.

We continued to talk like teenagers, Angela gushing over Ben and how wonderful he is, and me talking about all of the relationships that were never meant to be.

"I'm sure you will find someone who is perfect for you soon Bella, you deserve that."

This is why she was my friend; she gave me hope in sad situations.

"Sometimes it doesn't seem that way."

She nodded to herself, as we continued our walk, it was quiet for most of the time, leaving us to our thoughts, we weren't talkative people, but we both felt we could express our self's to each other, we trusted each other.

Angela suddenly snapped her head up, "I forgot to tell you, you may already know though, you know that school starts back from the summer tomorrow?"

How could I forget, this summer seemed to go so fast it made my head hurt.

I nodded, " Apparently there is some new students starting tomorrow"

Ah, I remember when I was a new student here, I hated that, and since it is such a small town everyone fusses over you like a piece of meat.

Good luck to them.

"Feel sorry for who ever they are, who would want to live here?"

"Beats me, there parents probably got a job deal here or something, that's the only reason I can think of that makes sense,"

"Maybe one of them will be in our classes,"

I nodded, taking in all the information.

"Apparently there super rich,"

"If they was rich, they wouldn't move to forks would they" I laughed, "Besides, who told you that?"

"Ben"

I smirked, "Of course."

I gave Angela a lift back, and her parents weren't angry with her, thank god.

I quickly entered my house to Charlie's warm eyes, finishing from reading the news, which no one was really interested in except for Charlie.

"Hey Bell's" He smiled, sitting up from his chair to head to the sofa, switching on the sports news, more appealing to Charlie.

"Hey Dad," I called from the hall, making my way to the kitchen to find the latest recipe.

"I can cook the dinner tonight Bells, my treat."

I turned slowly to face Charlie, a smile making its way to my face, "are you serious Dad? Please tell me that's a joke."

"It's unfair that you're doing it all-"

"Trust me, I volunteered to cook, I will happily do all the cooking, I don't want to get poisoned any time-"

"My cooking isn't that bad"

I stared at him in disbelief; I didn't even want to answer that.

"So do you want some pasta tonight?" Twizzling the spoon in my hands.

Charlie smiled, "Pasta it is."

I laughed, as I joined Charlie on the sofa, he pulled me tight into his arms as I fell to sleep.


	2. Attention

Chapter 2: Attention

Some people are lucky enough to wake up to a husband or boyfriend next to them, smiling with a cup of tea in their hand just for you.

Some people wake up by their dog barking next to them, casually licking their face.

I get woken up to a cold, empty side of bedding, and the sound of my digital clock shouting like a fire alarm.

I slowly rubbed my eyes with my hands, stretching my legs and arms, loving the relief of moving my limbs, slowly yawning before dropping my arms and legs back to the screwed up duvet.

One muscle at a time, I slowly hung my legs over the side, heaving myself off the bed and walking over to the mirror, waiting for the horror that would await me.

I grabbed my brush off of the old bedside table, dragging it through my knotted bed hair, attractive.

I slowly dragged my feet to the shower, right, left, right, left.

When I was done I wrapped my self in a towel, and preceded to blow dry my hair.

I got ready for school putting on a V-neck, some jeans and my coat then went downstairs to collect my breakfast.

I slowly made my way down the steps, approaching Charlie who was ready for work, wearing his police uniform, reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey Dad" I said, quickly popping some toast into the toaster, sitting myself onto the counter.

"Hey Bella, do you want me to give you a lift to school?"

I raised an eyebrow, turning my head to the window, which you couldn't see out of since it was covered in tiny little raindrops.

Although it was raining, I didn't particularly want to take a ride in the police cruiser that would give me more attention on the first day of school than I would want.

I slowly shook my head, folding my arms over my chest; "I'm getting a ride with Angela, but thanks for the offer dad"

In true Charlie fashion, he slowly ducked his head, mumbling something to himself as he grabbed his gun off of the nearly broken hook.

"Right, I'm going Bells,"

I told him bye, as I ate my toast, grabbing my backpack off of the table, placing the hood over my head as I watched Angela's car pull up onto the drive.

I slowly ran to her car, jumping in as the door slammed shut, a shiver running through me.

"Nice weather today I see." She chuckled, turning off the driveway.

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me about it."

The car speeded down the street on the way to school, I was not looking forward to it, but clearly Angela couldn't wait.

She had a small smile on her face, and the car was going extremely fast for Angela speed.

"Just looking forward to getting an education! "I smirked, shaking my head, she must know I wouldn't believe that, I just raised my eyebrow, turning my head towards the passenger window, watching all the trees of forks merging together to create a sea of green.

We turned into the car park, pulling into our favoured space, turning off the engine.

The car park was separated into small groups, people were gathered in little huddles all having massive conversations, about god knows what.

Angela and me climbed out of the car, grabbing our bags and slinging them over our shoulders.

"What do you think's going on?" Angela asked, looking around suspiciously.

"Huh?"

"Everyone's looking at the same object in the car park, their line of sight all leads to…" Angela slowly turned around searching for where the student's eyes were lurking all of a sudden.

"A car"

I raised my eyebrow as I twizzled round to see a shiny Volvo, parked across the car park.

No one could afford such cars in this town, I mean come on.

They were definitely eye catchers.

"No one would be able to afford those cars in this school," I murmured, they were beautiful cars, but outrageously expensive.

She nodded her head, turning around to face me, "That's why I think the car belongs to the new kid,"

I pondered this, if that was true, then the person was definitely rich. They could spend so much more money on more helpful things, like giving money to charities and what not. That thought made me angry.

"I say we stop staring at a stupid car and go inside…" I said as the bell rang, Angela quickly nodded as we shuffled our way inside.

I walked over to my seat in English, sitting my self down next to Jessica.

I placed my bag on the floor and smiled, " Hey Jess, Hey Lauren,"

"Hey Bella, have you seen the new kid yet?" I had found out the new topic of the school for the day.

I shook my head, "No I haven't, and I don't particularly want to."

Lauren looked confused for a second, "Why wouldn't you want to meet him?"

I shook my head, fiddling with the pencil on the table, "Why would you bring the most expensive car to school? He is probably some rich snob who won't care about other peoples business."

They stared at me like I had two heads. "Each to their own…" Jessica murmured.

I smiled uncertainly.

The lesson ended in a heartbeat, and I quickly scurried off.

Lunch soon came, and I hurried to my table, which consisted of Ben, Angela, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler and a load of other boys and girls I didn't particularly know.

One thing I noticed was, Ben and Angela were holding hands.

I searched for Angela's face; which was looking into the eyes of ben.

How sweet, no wonder she was happy to get to school today.

"Look, the new kid"

I quickly turned my head towards the back of the cafeteria, where virtually the whole room was staring.

I looked across the room to see a boy sitting at a table to himself.

He had his knees to his chest; his head was balanced on his knees, which was covered by a dark grey hoodie, which was way to big for him. None of his face could be seen, earphones led inside the hoodie, presumably sitting inside his ears. He didn't look up.

People continued to stare, and I wanted to shout at them, "Stop looking! Leave him alone!" Yet I was looking at him too, being a top hypocrite.

Suddenly as if realizing no one was speaking, his head peaked up for the smallest of seconds, a he grabbed his iPod and flung himself out of the cafeteria at the speed of light.

Confusion set across the cafeteria, as the noise of talking erupted through out the room, talk of the boy who had just ran out.

I watched as he pushed through the double doors leading to the hallway, a tuft of bronze hair peaking out of his jumper.

I slowly turned around back to the table, where gossip was in full swing.

I didn't care to listen about the sure rumors that were being passed around; I looked down at my small plate of food pushing it around my plate gently.

Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore.

**This story will consist of short chapters! So hopefully weekly updates!**

**If you like this story please REVIEW! I want to know how you think of this story so far, so please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks guys,**

**Kirsty**


	3. Little Whispers

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3: Little Whispers

I stumbled out of the cafeteria as the bell sounded out, signaling everyone to get to his or her classes. As I walked to my locker, I was surrounded by the hateful words targeted at the new boy, words that he didn't deserve.

I opened up my locker door, slowly and calmly, listening to the little whispers that traveled.

"_I heard that he bet someone up at his old school and got expelled so his parents sent him here…"_

"_Apparently he just came from a mental home…"_

"_I heard he was horrible, he used to have fights in the hallways and he would always shout at the teachers…"_

"_He was caught doing drugs and selling them to people at the school he last went to, he also sold cigarettes because his parents wouldn't feed him and he had to make his own money…"_

When you think rumours couldn't get anymore stupid.

Poor boy.

I grabbed my biology book out my locker, pulling it against my chest as I set off on my way down the hallway of lies.

I reached my biology but not biology because we just learn about main science class, opening the door slowly to reveal a near empty class. I walked in, waving to the teacher as I took my seat.

I took out my books, placing them on the corner of the table, putting my pens in front of me as I began to re arrange them into a pattern.

The classroom soon began to fill up, as ben came and sat in his seat next to me. He looked back a few rows, turning his head as he smiled at Angela, who gave him a small wave.

How cute.

He turned back as he waved at me, smiling, "Hey Bella, having a good first day of school?"

I looked up at him, smiling as I placed all the pens into a line, "The usual, how's your day going?"

He smiled downwards for a second, playing with the hem of his shirt, "My day has been amazing, thank you" He whispered as he quickly peaked at Angela from the corner of his eye.

"I'm guessing that has something to do with Angela…"

His smile grew progressively larger, and a blush filled his cheeks, "Yeah it does, she's amazing"

I nodded, "She's a great girl, your both perfect for each other"

"Thanks Bella, how's your love life going?"

I sighed, "its hit red on the traffic lights"

"There's someone out there, I continue to feel sorry for you for having to endure a date with mike newton"

I internally shivered, "If you can even call it a date"

He laughed loudly, "Yeah probably not, well when you get a boyfriend, we should all have a double date" He smiled.

I chuckled lightly, " yeah, I say we go to chuck E cheese"

He nodded, giving me a high-five as we both laughed.

The class nearly filled in, as the new boy came walking in, his head bowed down.

The class became silent, until whispers began to brew in the air like a thick fog.

He still had his hoodie on, but now the hood was down and you could fully see his face.

His hair was messed up, a bronze colour, like he didn't care about it; he had a strong chiseled jaw, red full lips and emerald green eyes, which was shielded by the glasses which sat upon his nose.

"Is that the new guy?" Ben whispered as he leaned over towards me. I slowly nodded. He walked up the aisle as 30 pairs of eyes followed his every move; he took a seat, which was the only empty one, behind me and next to Mike Newton.

I felt sorry for him yet again.

I heard mike newton snicker to himself, as some of the bully's in the class began to laugh to themselves and point at him.

"I would like to introduce you to our new student at this school, Edward Masen, please give him a warm welcome"

Ah, so his name was Edward.

I looked towards Jessica and Lauren who were perched at the back of the classroom, and as I looked, I saw their eyes were staring at the back of Edward's head, looking like they wanted to ravish him.

As I looked around, it seemed that most of the girls felt that way, they all liked the new boy, all of the boys on the other hand, laughed at him, pointing and glaring at him.

He is going to have an eventful first few weeks.

"We are going to start with a lesson which will give you a taster for your upcoming chemistry lessons"

Class got started by having to test different metals in a Bunsen burner and see the reactions.

I went and grabbed a lab coat from the hook at the front of the classroom, also grabbing a pair of lab glasses for Ben and me.

I slowly slid the jacket on, putting my hair into a high ponytail as I popped the glasses on.

I reached back to my desk, but not before I heard the annoying sound of mike newton whistling at me from his table, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Disgusting.

I decided to appease him by doing a slow wink at him, trying to look seductive, which seemed to work as his group started to make stupid noises, but proceeded to glare at him and give a not friendly sign with my middle finger.

"ooooooooo" His group went, "Burn!" They all shouted, slapping mike on the back., as I ended up laughing to myself.

My eyes wandered till they landed on Edward, who was staring at me, looking like he was trying to figure something out.

Trying to fix his wounded ego, Mike laughed at Edward, pushing his shoulder as Edward faltered a few steps, banging into the table behind, nearly knocking the Bunsen burner.

He let out a small gasp, as his eyes took on a frightened expression, gripping the table.

If not under these circumstances, I would of found the gasp quite cute.

"Oh you better watch that Masen," He said with sarcasm, his eyes started to flick between me and Edward, "Oh, and don't bother going after Bella here, she's way out of your league" He laughed loudly, waltzing over to the back table to chat up Jessica and Lauren, who willingly joined in.

Edward began to look like an innocent puppy, and I don't know why but it made my heart break.

"I'm sorry about Mike"

He continued to stare at me, he looked frightened, and he didn't answer me back.

"Are you okay? "I asked slowly, walking to stand in front of his table.

No answer, except for him pulling the hood over his head, as he looked downward.

I saw movement out of my eyesight, which looked seriously suspicious, Mike was going up to everyone in the classroom, and every time he seemed to say the same thing, and each time he pointed and looked at Edward, as the person he was talking to would laugh and join in the pointing.

Soon enough the whole class was pointing and laughing at Edward, excluding me, Ben and Angela who stood their in shock.

The teacher came marching up to the row of tables and slammed his hands onto the table, the class turned to silence.

"That's enough!" He shouted, staring at each and every student.  
It was to silent, as Edward got out of his chair, running out of the classroom as quick as he could, ignoring the shouts of the teacher telling him to come back, he soon ran out the classroom, slamming the door behind him and disappearing.

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think, I will try to update once every week, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, it gives me a boost to continue writing.**


	4. Small Steps

**I am sorry for not updating this story for weeks and weeks, this is because I have moved house and I had no Internet to upload new chapters. It was horrible but I am back now! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4: Small Steps

The classroom fell into a shocking silence, listening to the whoosh of the wind and the shut of the door as Edward Masen ran out of I was sure, his personal hell. I stood with my head down, my heart pounding in my chest as I began to feel sick, guilty. I slowly looked up to see everyone's heads turned towards the doorway, staring, wondering what had just happened, the classroom erupted into small murmurs.

The sick feeling became more pronounced, I seemed to zone out, my mind was transfixed on only one thing, Edward.

This poor boy, who had received such hell and trouble in just a few hours, and I couldn't understand why.

I quickly grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder as I made my way to the front desk. I approached sir slowly, "Sir I feel really ill,"

He looked at me wearily, "All right Isabella, go to first aid, you don't look too well" I nodded weakly, making my way through the doorway and out of the tension filled classroom.

I exited the room perching myself outside the doorway, leaning back as I rested my head onto the pasty wall behind me.

I closed my eyes slowly and carefully, breathing in and out just like they had said to do when you're ill. The hallway was deserted, lockers tightly shut, not even a sight of carelessly tossed rubbish littered the hallways, and the sounds of class in full swing were non- existent. I felt the blood, which was burning in my cheeks slowly leave my face; the dizziness that had approached at me ceased and disappeared with only a throbbing headache left, a knocking on my brain.

If this happened to any person I would not have felt this way to these extreme feelings, If someone was going through this usually I would not care so much that I would feel physically sick, I would ask 'are you okay?' and that would be it.

I did not understand why this boy, who I had never even talked to and who looked at me like I was a deadly disease took up my time. I had asked are you okay, and it seemed that he did not want my comfort, that should be a sign for me to just leave him be, but I could not.

What had made him look at me with such fear? Did I have bad breath? Was it something I did? Rumours? Something on my face? I had no clue. I lifted my head up from my knees, rubbing my eyes to get rid of the blurred vision and running my fingers through my hair, I slowly looked up to see two stunning, deep green eyes piercing my very soul and I knew they were the eyes of Edward Masen. There he stood across the hall at his locker, which hung half open in his still hands. His bronze mess of hair stood on end like he had pulled it in horrid anger but somehow it suited him. His face held no emotion but it continued to stare at me, his eyes transfixed onto mine. Usually when someone is caught staring they turn away, but somehow and for some unknown reason he didn't and I felt zero awkwardness.

As If anything couldn't get more confusing… or embarrassing for myself although my brain was way past caring, his head bowed down as his feet hesitantly shuffled towards my still body, I took my eyes off his to stare at his slowly approaching feet, it seemed slow to me anyways. His black converses came close before he surprisingly, came and took a seat next to me on the cold hard floor.

I stared at him weirdly, as he looked forward in thought, his eyes never leaving the wall in front of us. I waited for him to speak, but he did not.

I stared at the wall too, pulling my knees back to my chest and resting my chin upon them, he layed his legs in front of him.

There was so many questions I wanted to ask him, _are you okay? Did I do something? What's wrong? Why do you always run out of lessons?_

I saw movement in the corner of my eye and took a peak, watching him grab his backpack, he pulled out a water bottle and held it in his hands, and he didn't open it.

I lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, was he just going to stare at it? Did he find something enticing about it? Was he attracted to a water bottle?

He placed the water bottle onto the ground, and pushed it towards me until it settled in front of me.

What?

I stared at him, questioning what he just did, for some reason I now wanted to get up and run but I couldn't move my legs, so I stared at him as my eye brows furrowed.

"I noticed that you look ill, it's good to drink something if you feel sick…" He spoke in such a hush tone, which shook with every word I could barley hear what he was saying, but I heard every word. His voice was sweet like honey, but so soft that it could get lost, truly beautiful.

"Thank you, but I will be fine," I smiled in thanks, but he did not smile back, he just looked back towards the wall once again, like it held the answers to so many un-answered questions. The water bottle stayed where it was.

"Are you fine?" I asked quietly, I looked at him, trying to read his eyes.

He looked towards me slowly, but then he looked above my head in fear.

I clearly turned around to see my friend Rosalie bounding towards me in fast strides, her hips swaying from side to side, her long blonde hair swishing around her face in slow motion, her pale skin glowing, but her eyes stared at me with confusion and disgust, as they flickered from me to Edward.

Her high-heeled boots clicked louder and louder as they planted them selves in front of me, her face snarled.

She looked at Edward, "Why are you hanging around with him Bella? He isn't worth the effort, come on!"

"Rose-!" She quickly pulled me off the ground yanking at my arm still I was fully on my feet; she soon started to pull me off to some unknown place.

I turned my head over my shoulder to look to the spot where I had sat only moments ago and realized, that Edward had disappeared.

He didn't turn up to any of the other classes that it turned out I had with him, so I determined that he had gone home, damn you Rosalie.

I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder as I walked over to Angela's car, leaning back onto the hood.

Angela came bounding up to me a small moment later with a stampede of students on her flank.

She smirked at me and got into the drivers seat as I climbed into the passenger, she revved up the engine and drove.

"Rumour has it you was spotted talking to Edward Cullen today" I raised my eyebrow, how did everybody know, we was the only one's there except for rose- Rose.

"We wasn't even talking anyways, he came up to me and offered me his water bottle," I scoffed, shaking my head.

"He offered you…his water bottle…Bella, why did he offer you his water bottle?" Angela questioned

"Ooo la la," I swiveled my head to see Rosalie and Alice perched on the back seats of the car.

"You scared me so flipping bad I didn't know you was even there!"

Alice feigned hurt but Rosalie looked disappointed, "Damn, if we hadn't of blown our cover we probably could of heard a secret or two!"

I laughed at them slowly turning back towards Angela, who was chuckling to herself.

"He offered me water because I had left class as I felt ill, the only words he said were about a water bottle." I felt Rosalie stare at the back of my head.

"When I saw you two it looked like he was a bit more interested in you than you think"

"What are you talking about Rosalie?"

"When you weren't looking he would turn his head and look at you, his eyes were moving around a lot, and sometimes a small smile would come upon his face, it might be to early to tell if he likes you, but certainly he has been a lot more friendly to you than to anyone else"

"He doesn't like me, Rosalie." I scoffed, grabbing a bottle of Coke out of my bag. She shrugged, "Maybe not, but still."

Angela looked at me out of the corner of her eye, "Maybe he doesn't like _you _in that way, it's only been a day I truly doubt that, when he looked scared of you in Science, Maybe he likes the fact that you asked him if he was okay, and he appreciates that."

I figured that was more likely.

"Can we stop talking about him, please? You're reading into this way to much."

They all nodded slightly.

"He is good looking though…" Rosalie smirked and they all went into full conversation over his eyes, his hair, how beautiful he was.

I slowly sunk into my seat.

We all got out the car and made our way into a little café and took the booth in the dark corner.

I sat next to Angela, as rose and Alice sat next to each other.

"Now let me tell you my evil plan!" She began to fake an evil laugh and rubbed her hands together, we all started laughing as Rosalie placed her hand strategically over Alice's mouth.

"Shhh Alice!" Rose laughed.

We all quieted down as we ordered our drinks.

"I'm sick of going to this café, it's dead." Rosalie said, as we looked around to see the same damaged coffee maker, and the same people sitting in the same places.

We all nodded.

"I say we go to Seattle on Friday." Alice pitched in looking at us all, " Me and Rosalie can go do some shopping, Angela you can buy some party stuff since your having a party-"

"I'm having a barbeque."

"So basically you're having a party but we will be eating meat instead of…nothing."

Angela rolled her eyes, and nodded.

"Bella can come with us and buy some new books, since she always complains. Maybe Bella will see someone she likes in Seattle!"

I shook my head, leaning back in my chair. "I don't want a boyfriend."

Rosalie slammed her fists onto the table, sighing loudly," You have to get over Jacob Bella, there are plenty more fish in the sea."

"I am over Jacob." I hadn't thought about him in Days.

"Then have a good time in Seattle, no moping!"

I looked at them all; they were all ganging up on me.

"Fine."

**I hope you liked this chapter, I have some more chapters already written and the next chapter will be uploaded later this week or next week!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Invitations

**Hope you like this chapter! Has anyone seen breaking Dawn part 2, did you like it?**

Chapter 5: Invitations

"A small gathering."

I slowly turned away from my locker to find Rosalie standing behind looking like steam was about to start coming out of her ears.

"A small gathering?" I repeated, what was she talking about?

She held up an envelope and ripped it open furiously, her hands almost shaking with her obvious anger, she pulled out a small note with italic script in, holding it out in front of me for me to take.

'_Hey Rosalie,_

_My barbeque on Saturday or Sunday is still on and of course you are invited,_

_But I wanted to let you know that this is not a party and that there will be no alcohol and drugs Rosalie._

_There are not going to be many people there, my parents will be home also, it is a friend thing._

_It will be a small gathering._

_Angela.'_

Rosalie read out the words as I scanned over them, I now understood why she was so mad.

"I thought she was going to be throwing a party! Party's where booze and alcohol is allowed and celebrated, where there are loads of people dancing and squashed next to each other conversing and dancing, where people do stupid things and have fun"-

I sighed, "Rose, this is Angela we are talking about she would never have a party that big, that's your type of party not her's. Even if she was having a party, it would never be to that extent."

Rosalie sighed and folded her arms over her chest.

Rosalie was a party girl; she would hold parties all the time until she had a party at the beach back in the summer. It got out of hand people got to drunk and did stupid things, stupid things that were all blamed on Rosalie, a mess was left on the beach when everyone left, and her family ended up getting fined and accused, her parents banned her from having parties for a long time. No one has been having any parties, so when Angela had said she was having a get together, Rose got a bit too excited.

"It will be fun!"

She scoffed, "She makes it sound as if we are going to be sitting round a campfire roasting marshmallows as we all sing friendship songs, as we all go '_oh my god I am so glad we are all bff's!' _Seriously."

"That sounds like the perfect party to me."

"Have you not heard what she is saying, she is going to have a barbeque… in forks! One of the wettest, rainiest places in America. Barbeques are outside, it's going to rain and we are going to get wet, the barbeque will not be able to be cooked and we will go inside shivering with cold's and the flu!"

"Well, go tell Angela that, because that is certainly a problem."

"So you agree?"

"I agree."

I waited for Rose to get her books out of her locker as I saw something I didn't want to see, Edward Masen was walking down the hallway, his head down and then he got pushed to the ground by Mike and his friends. His back slammed against the lockers behind him as he tumbled to the ground, his knees smacking onto the ground, his glasses went flailing onto the ground. His face winced in pain as his eyes rimmed with red, his eyes watered and a single tear fell down his cheek.

My heart ached.

The whole hallway stopped and stared with mouths wide in shock, looking at the poor boy that had just blatantly been purposely attacked.

Mr. Banner came striding out of his classroom and went into a shouting rage at Mike and his friends, who held no emotions on their faces.

"Get to class!" He bellowed at the staring students, who soon scurried off to their classes leaving Rose and me to conclude what had just happened.

Mr. Banner had taken them to the Principals office, as Edward was left sitting there, disgraceful.

Without knowing what I was doing, I quickly bounded up to Edward, leaving an astounded Rosalie behind and a shocked Edward in front. I picked up his glasses from the ground and kneeled in front of him.

He looked at me slowly; his eyes filled with unshed tears, like he was trying not to cry.

"It's okay to cry, you know, there is nothing wrong about it" the tears then started to flow down his cheeks, his breathing hitched.

I got his glasses and slowly placing them upon his nose, he looked at me thoughtfully.

He looked so lost, so hurt.

"Are you okay? Does any part of you hurt?" I didn't expect him to reply, but what he did shocked me.

"I'm used to the pain, it's a numb feeling. Don't bother." He pushed the glasses up his nose, further as I became absolutely speechless. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if I could help him, when it seemed that he didn't want my help.

"I will go get a teacher." I got up and walked back over to Rosalie, as we walked back down the hallway towards class, I felt his eyes on the back of my head the whole way, but I didn't turn back.

I was getting so worked up over this boy, who must be in a sad place, but left me so frustrated. I was trying to help him, but he clearly didn't want my help.

"You need to stop."

I turned my head to see Rosalie looking at me, pursing her lips.

"What do I need to stop?"

"What your doing."

"What am I doing, rose."

"Making a burden."

I raised my eyebrow, what was she talking about?

She sighed loudly, "Your making yourself sad over this silly boy, you made yourself sick the other day because you was worrying over him, you are trying to be nice to him, he is doing nothing, he is a waste of your time!"

"I'm being kind to him, when people obvious aren't"

"And that's good of you Bella! But he obviously does not want company, and that's what you're trying to give him."

Maybe she was right.

"I'm not saying be mean Bella, but Edward obviously wants to fight his own battles, I'm saying forget about him, If he looks at you just walk past and don't try talk to him, don't try wave at him, just walk. Treat him like any normal student because that's what he is doing to you."

I nodded my head as we made our way to the classroom but before entering I turned my head.

He was still looking at me.

He looked sad, like he had just made a mistake.

I turned back around and walked in.

Friday, 7am was the day and time, we was sat in Angela's car on the way to Seattle.

"Someone remind me why we decided to get up this early in the morning?" Rose accused, rubbing her eyes as she failed to stifle a yawn. Alice raised her hand slowly, hugging her pillow to her chest.

"Guilty." She murmured.

Rose quickly grabbed her own pillow, whacking it over Alice's head as she let out a huge yelp.

"What was that for!"

"Suggesting the idea of waking up at 7 am in the morning."

"You agreed with it!"

"It's a day off school today, I could still be lying in bed right now."

"You could, but your not."

I grabbed my cushion, chucking it at Rosalie.

"Thank you, now I have two pillows to make me comfy." I smiled and shook my head.

"Then you won't mind if I just do this…?" I questioned as I eagerly laid my legs out in front of me, so my feet rested on her shoulders. She glared at me.

Angela spoke up, "For once I'm glad that I am the one driving the car."


End file.
